Nin Shurikens
The Nin Shurikens are small throwing stars used by the Nippon Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha by placing them into the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou, then spinning them. The Nippon Rangers can also throw copies of their Transformation Nin Shuriken for various kinds of attacks. The Nin Shurikens are divided into three types: Transformation Nin Shurikens, Technique Nin Shurikens, and OtomoNin Shurikens '''lit. "Companion Ninja Shurikens", derived from "Companion". When the Nippon Rangers sharpen their '''Nintality, combined form of "Ninja Mentality") enough times, the purified Sealing Shurikens used to create Youkai can transform into new Nin Shurikens to expand their arsenal. Sealing Shurikens The Sealing Shurikens are the original set of 48 Shurikens which were used by Yoshi Igasaki to seal General Kibaoni. Tainted by Kibaoni, they are used to create Youkai by combining with inanimate objects. Once the Youkai is destroyed, the Sealing Shurikens that forms its core is purified and the Nippon Rangers must gather all of them in order to seal Kibaoni once more. Certain Sealing Shurikens can also transform into Nin Shurikens which adds to the Nippon Rangers' arsenal or Phantom Shuriken which are used by Monica Moon to further the Kibaoni Army Corps. List Transformation Nin Shurikens= *'Kamikaze Aka Shuriken'- Allows Kamikaze Aka to transform, marked with the kanji for "red" (赤 Aka?). *'Aikoku Kuro Shuriken' - Allows Aikoku Kuro to transform, marked with the kanji for "black" (黒 Kuro?). *'Harakiri Ao Shuriken' - Allows Harakiri Ao to transform, marked with the kanji for "blue" (青 Ao?). *'Tempura Ki Shuriken'- Allows Tempura Ki to transform, marked with the kanji for "yellow" (黄 Ki?). *'Geisha Momo Shuriken' - Allows Geisha Momo to transform, marked with the kanji for "pink" (桃 Momo?). *'Wrangler Star Shuriken'- Allows Wrangler Star to transform, marked with the kanji for "star" (星 Hoshi?). *'Sukiyaki Chō Shuriken'- Allows Sukiyaki Chō to transform, carries a lion motif, with the kanji for "super" (超 Chō?) located inside the mouth itself. *'Sensual (Tsumuji) Shuriken'- A variation of the Kamikaze Aka Shuriken which allows Sensual Jane to transform into Kamikaze Aka. It is marked with the first kanji of her first name. (旋 nihongo?) Still_shuriken01.jpg|Kamikaze Aka Shuriken Still_shuriken02.jpg|Aikoku Kuro Shuriken Still_shuriken03.jpg|Harakiri Ao Shuriken Still_shuriken04.jpg|Tempura Ki Shuriken Still_shuriken05.jpg|Geisha Momo Shuriken File:Henge_star.png|Wrangler Star Shuriken File:Chousetzuchanger.jpg|Sukiyaki Chō Shuriken (on Samurai Changer) File:Tsumuji_Nin_Shuriken.png|Sensual (Tsumuji) Nin Shuriken |-| Technique Nin Shurikens= *'Goton Shuriken' - An elemental Nin Shuriken marked with the kanji for "five" (五 Go?), this Shuriken is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the blade to the appropriate setting of choice before being inserted into the Ninja Ichibantou, making it announce the name of the Ninjutsu the current setting would unleash. This Shuriken was given to the Ninningers by Yoshitaka during the start of their training. *'Fire'(火 Hi?) - Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Flame Technique, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Mera Mera Ja!" **Makes the Ninja Ichibantou shoot a stream of fire at the enemy. **Allows anything that can conduct fire to ignite in flames upon contact. **Allows the user to use the Shuriken Ninja Art: Great Flame Technique (手裏剣忍法・大火炎の術 Shuriken Ninpō - Dai Kaen no Jutsu?), where, if slammed into the ground, it makes many great pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Care must be taken when using this super-charged Ninja Art, as the user can get caught up in the attack's blast radius. **Allows the user to perform the Shuriken Ninja Art: Flame Rampage Slash (手裏剣忍法・火炎暴れ斬り Shuriken Ninpō - Kaen Abare Giri?), where the blade of the Ninja Ichibantou is covered in flames as it is used to simultaneously slash and burn the enemy. *'Water' (水 Mizu?) - Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Water Technique, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Jabu Jabu Ja!" **Makes the Ninja Ichibantou release a stream of water that splashes onto the enemy. **Turns the weapon into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. **Makes the weapon release a white steam for overshadowing purposes. **Allows the user to perform the Shuriken Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water Moon (手裏剣忍法・鏡花水月 Shuriken Ninpō - Kyōka Suigetsu?), which releases a mass of water and turns it into a watery mirror that can reflect enemy attacks back at the enemy. *'Wood' (木 Ki?) - Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Wood Technique (手裏剣忍法・木の術 Shuriken Ninpō - Ki no Jutsu?), making the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Moku Moku Ja!" (モクモクじゃ!?). **Creates a flurry of leaves and twigs that sends the enemy flying. **Summons a green net from the ground for catching purposes. **Turns a leaf into a big kite which works like a jetpack. **Allows the user to perform the Shuriken Ninja Art: Net Technique (手裏剣忍法・の術 Shuriken Ninpō - Amiami no Jutsu?), which creates a net of vines to trap enemies. *'Metal' (金 Kin?, Note: this is typically the kanji for "Gold") - Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Metal Technique , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Kin Kira Ja!" **Summons a gold-colored metal washing pan that falls onto the head of the enemy. **Creates a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. **Summons a barrage of gold-colored kunai. **Summons a cage that can be used to trap the enemy. *'Earth' (土 Tsuchi?) - Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Earth Technique, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Don Don Ja!" **Creates an explosion that sends dirt near the enemy to blind and disorient them. **Makes the ground under the enemy protuberant. **Summons a pitfall trap under the enemy. **Allows the user to perform the Shuriken Ninja Art: Sand Castle Technique. Furai Nin Shuriken (風雷忍シュリケン? lit. "Wind and Lightning Nin Shuriken) - A dual-elemental Nin Shuriken that is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on either wind or lightning by simply flipping the panel on the Shuriken itself to the desired elemental setting of choice, with the settings being marked with their respective kanji. *'Wind'(風 Kaze?) - Announced as "Wind Magic!" when activated in the Star Sword-Gun; uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Wind Technique, making the Star Sword-Gun annouce "Hurricane Ja!" **Creates a human-sized cyclone that is powerful enough to pick up a squad of Hitokage. *'Lightning' (雷 Kaminari?) - Announced as "Lightning Magic!" when activated in the Star Sword-Gun; uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Lightning Technique making the Star Sword-Gun announce "Thunder Ja!". **Sends a stream of lightning above the target's head, making a thundercloud form. The thundercloud then zaps the poor sod standing right below it. *'Combination Nippon Shuriken' - An especially powerful Nippon Shuriken that utilizes the powers of all the core Academic Dyansty Rangers into one attack. The enormous power of this Shuriken is on the basis of its creation from not one, but four purified Sealing Shuriken using Kamikaze Aka's boosted Nintality through his acceptance of team power from Harakiri Ao 's own Ninja Ichibantou in her final rematch with RZA Gabi. This golden Shuriken marked with the kanji for "combine" (合 Gō?). **Ultra Shuriken Gattazord - This technique is used specifically during giant battles to combine the core Nppon Rangers' Shuriken Gattaizord and Wrangler Star's Texas Bisonzord into Ultra Shuriken Gattazord. *'Super Combination Nippon Shuriken' - This special Nippon Shuriken is the first Nippon Shuriken to be created by Sarah Vandella, and the second of her creations that supports the Samurai Star Lionzord. It is basically a powered-up variant of Combination Nippon Shuriken (with its blade edges recolored Crimson Red instead of Gold) which allows for the combination of the core Nippon Rangers' Shuriken Gattaizord, Wrangler Star's Texas Bisonzord, and Samurai Star Lionzord into the colossal Super Shuriken Gattazord. still_5ton-shuriken01.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Fire Setting) still_5ton-shuriken02.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Water Setting) still_5ton-shuriken03.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Wood Setting) still_5ton-shuriken04.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Metal Setting) still_5ton-shuriken05.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Earth Setting) File:Wind_Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken(Wind Setting) File:Lightning_Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken(Lightning Setting) File:Waza04.png|Ultra Combination Shuriken File:Super_Combination_Shuriken.png|Super Combination Shuriken |-| OtomoNippon Shurikens= *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Red '- Summons the OtomoNippon Shinobizord Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNinppon Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for "machine" (機 Ki?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: White' - Summons the OtomoNippon Wanzord. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNippon Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for "machine" (機 Ki?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Blue' - Summons the OtomoNinpon Dragozord. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Dragozord. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNippon Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for "machine" (機 Ki ?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Yellow' - Summons the OtomoNippon Dumpzord. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNippon Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for "machine" (機 Ki?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Pink' - Summons the OtomoNippon Byunzord This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNippon Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for "machine" (機 Ki?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Bison' - Summons both the OtomoNippon Rodeozord and OtomoNippon Bison Buggyzord in which Rodeozord rides on. Also used to combine both OtomoNins into Texas Bisonzord. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for "cattle" (牛 Ushi?). *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Paon' - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken after AkaNinger sharpened his Nintality through the power of teamwork against Youkai Tsuchigumo, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for "elephant" (象 Zō?). **Summons the OtomoNippon Paonzord. Also completes the helmet for Shuriken Paonzord. **Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Stretching Technique to elongate, as well as enlarge and strengthen, the user's limbs for them to reach out and attack enemies from any distance, making the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou announce "Pao Pao Ja!". This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which Paonzord itself is modeled upon. *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO' - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken when the Nippon Rangers refused to give up in pursuing Youkai Ungaikyo and ending his schemes, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for "orbit" (宙 Chū?). **Summons the OtomoNippon UFOzord. Also completes the helmet for Shuriken UFOZord. **Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Heaven and Earth Reversal Technique to manipulate the gravity around the user's target for them to slam into the ground several times, making the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou announce "UFO Ja!" This technique reflects the outer space nature of a flying saucer, which UFOzord itself is modeled upon. *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Surfer' - This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for "wave" (波 Nami?). If this Shuriken is used to initiate a Ninjutsu, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce "Surfer Ja!". **Summons the OtomoNippon Surferzord. Also completes the helmet for Shuriken Surferzord. **Uses the Shuriken Ninja Art: Surfer Catch Technique to summon a wave for the user to ride on so that they can catch an object. This technique reflects a surfer's ability to ride on a wave, which Surferzord itself is modeled upon. *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Dino' - *'OtomoNippon Shuriken: Geki' - Created from six Sealing Shuriken when the Nippon Rangers developed their new OtomoNippon. There are six copies of this Shuriken. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for "heat" (熱 Netsu?). **Allows the Ninninger who uses it to transform into an OtomoNin. Also completes the helmet for Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord P1100367-0.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Red P1100372.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: White P1100368.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Blue P1100371.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Yellow P1100373.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Pink File:Bison_King_Nin_Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Rodeo File:LionHaOjoNinShuriken.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Lion File:DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Paon File:DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO File:480.jpeg|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Surfer File:Otomonin_EX.png|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Dino File:Otomonin_11.png|OtomoNippon Shuriken: Geki |-| Tridoron Shuriken= Tridoron Shuriken - The Nippon Rangers Transforms into an Tridoron Nippon Rangers. File:Tridoron.jpg|Tridoron Shuriken |-| Ultimate Shuriken= Ultimate Shuriken is MiracleKamikaze Aka's personal Shuriken. File:Ultimate-Shuriken.png|Ultimate Shuriken |-| Legend Hero= The Legend Hero Shuriken are a special type of Nin Shuriken associated with the The Academic Dynasty Rangers' Super Sentai, Power Rangers and Bikini Rangers predecessors. A Nin Shurikens representing the ninja-themed Serena Red, appears in episode 33. *'Kakuranger Shuriken' - This Shuriken bears a likeness to NinjaRed and is marked with the kanji for "bun" (分?), reflecting NinjaRed's special ability of duplicating himself to fight the Youkai. *Kakuranger Shuriken - This Shuriken bears a likeness to NinjaRed and is marked with the kanji for "bun" (分?), reflecting NinjaRed's special ability of duplicating himself to fight the Youkai. When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces "Kakuranger" (カクレンジャー Kakurenjā?). **Shuriken Ninja Art: Hidden Technique - When used on Shurikenjin, it casts illusions of the mecha so that it can surround the enemy before striking them. **Shuriken Ninja Art: Cloning Technique - When used by a Nippon Rangers, it creates physical clones of themselves, with the individual clones being capable of passing themselves off as the Ninninger who summoned them. *'Hurricaneger Shuriken' - This Shuriken bears a likeness to HurricaneRed and is marked with the kanji for "sky" (空 Sora?), reflecting both HurricaneRed's aerial superiority and official title as an Air Ninja (空忍 Soranin?). When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces "Hurricaneger" (ハリケンジャー Harikenjā?). Shuriken Ninja Art: Hurricane Technique - When used on Shurikenjin, it temporarily ejects Shinobimaru from the mecha and gives the OtomoNin super speed so that it can rapidly strike the enemy. *'Jiraiya Nin Shuriken' - This Shuriken bears the likeness of the ninja-themed Metal Hero Jiraiya and is marked with the kanji for "magnetic" (磁 Ji?). When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces "World Ninja" (世界忍者戦 Sekai Ninja?). Allows the user to perform the Jiraiya Technique (ジライヤの術 Jiraiya no Jutsu?), which has two variations: **When used by a Ninninger, it summons the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword. **When used on Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, it manifests a fiery construct of Jiraishin. File:Kakuranger_Shuriken.png|Kakuranger/Alien Rangers Shuriken File:Waza02.png|Hurricaneger/Ninja Storm Shuriken File:Waza06.png|Jiraiya Shuriken Phantom Shuriken *The Phantom Shuriken are evil counterparts of the Nippon Shuriken which are utilized by Kibaoni Army Corps. These Phantom Shuriken can be created from one of Yoshitaka Igasaki's purified Sealing Shuriken, provided one had fallen into Monica Moon's hands. **The Five Release Phantom Shuriken - Used by Monica Moon for various purposes, it is marked with the kanji for "evil" (邪 Aku?). ***'Demon Technique: Corpulence Swelling Technique' - Used to allow Youkai to grow giant size, it can also grow other monsters such as Roidmudes. When this spell is in use, the Five Release Phantom Shuriken is in its yellow-hued point, and Kibaoni's voice can be heard, where he shouts "Iiii!" as the spell takes effect. *'Ghoul Shuriken' Created from Monica Moon purified Sealing Shuriken and transformed, this Phantom Shuriken utilized Demon Technique: Ghoul Summoning Technique to summon a (or in certain cases, two) Giant Phantom It is marked with the kanji for "smash" (砕 Sai?). Goton_y02.png|Five Release Phantom Shuriken Gasyadokuro.png|Ghoul Phantom Shuriken Notes *The Goton Nippon Shuriken is based on the Chinese Five Elements. *The Furai Nippon Shuriken could be a reference to the Hurricangers and Gouraigers of [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ninpu_Sentai_Hurricaneger Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger], Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *The Goton Phantom Shuriken's faces and the sounds they make are based off of how the Japanese pronounce the 5 vowels. **Red: A **Yellow: I **Green: U **Black: E **Blue: O See Also *Nin Shuriken - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Ninja Power Stars - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Academic Dynasty Series